User talk:Zannabanna
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Total Drama Island Camps Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Dopp why do i always have to help u with something? and what is this camp even for? there's already 2 other camps wikis. Everybody's Bloomin! 23:29, July 17, 2011 (UTC) so what am i supposed to help u with? and why just me? Everybody's Bloomin! 23:31, July 17, 2011 (UTC) AWESOME! And could you leave a sig please? Also, why do you want a seperate camp wiki? Everybody's Bloomin! 23:32, July 17, 2011 (UTC) okay, i guess. it'd be cool to be an admin. but since I have 11 camps to run in and/ or host i might not have a camp here right away, k? and i guess i won't tell others. can u tell me what raven's power is now? also, what if no one joins? Everybody's Bloomin! 23:36, July 17, 2011 (UTC) did u WANT Team E-scope here? Everybody's Bloomin! 23:40, July 17, 2011 (UTC) so since u an me r the only admins here, do we get to make the rules? Everybody's Bloomin! 23:44, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Is there a certain place where I make them or what? Everybody's Bloomin! 23:46, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I kinda just did, and you accidentally ec'd me. but its okay. Everybody's Bloomin! 23:53, July 17, 2011 (UTC) what else should we do as admins? Everybody's Bloomin! 00:04, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Should we allow people to advertise camps or not? I kinda feel bad when people hardly have any signups but they can't ask people. Everybody's Bloomin! 16:31, July 18, 2011 (UTC) BTW, r we still going to do Total drama mystery or the musical? Cuz if we aren't than i would be ok with that. then i could start making some camps on here, since id have less camps to do on the other site. Everybody's Bloomin! 16:42, July 18, 2011 (UTC) made a new camp! Everybody's Bloomin! 17:04, July 18, 2011 (UTC) I started day 1 of Total Drama: Back To The Island! And I need Izzy to talk... Everybody's Bloomin! 17:15, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Really? U Love my new camp? Thanks! Everybody's Bloomin! 17:38, July 18, 2011 (UTC) oh. but it's still a good camp to u, isn't it? Everybody's Bloomin! 17:41, July 18, 2011 (UTC) r u asking people right now? Everybody's Bloomin! 18:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) So, can I be an admin if I start editing? I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 22:07, July 18, 2011 (UTC) zanna, how come the wiki says we only have 2 pages still? Everybody's Bloomin! 22:34, July 18, 2011 (UTC) maybe you have to wait a day and then it adds all the pages made the day before? Everybody's Bloomin! 22:36, July 18, 2011 (UTC) U know, I kinda just want to quit all my camps on the other site so I can just be here. Then I can start making a bunch a camps here, but idk. what do u think? Everybody's Bloomin! 22:38, July 18, 2011 (UTC) How about I stay on both wikis atleast until all the camps I'm in are over, then I stay over here, since it will probably be just as good as the other camp wiki be then? Sounds good to me! Everybody's Bloomin! 22:46, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Would it be okay if I cancel The MAll? It's kinda boring to me now. Everybody's Bloomin! 22:47, July 18, 2011 (UTC) or u can take over the camp and play my character? Everybody's Bloomin! 22:48, July 18, 2011 (UTC) yea, but I really don't want to be in it anymore. (The MAll) Everybody's Bloomin! 23:00, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Zanna, Snow says Jake found out about the wiki. Everybody's Bloomin! 23:12, July 18, 2011 (UTC) how did they find out? Everybody's Bloomin! 23:15, July 18, 2011 (UTC) so Snow just told them or what? Everybody's Bloomin! 23:16, July 18, 2011 (UTC) so what happens now? Everybody's Bloomin! 23:20, July 18, 2011 (UTC) what if a bunch of users flood onto here? BTW, they're calling us the Noob wiki on chatango. I checked. Everybody's Bloomin! 23:22, July 18, 2011 (UTC) if people start vandalizing, then I dont know if i want to be here to see it. being i just watched Cyberbully last night. Everybody's Bloomin! 23:24, July 18, 2011 (UTC) reddude is here. why did you delete the main page? Everybody's Bloomin! 01:44, July 19, 2011 (UTC) just cuz they think theres no need for this wiki, now we're just gonna delete it? Everybody's Bloomin! 01:45, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Zanna. :) I just came by to say I'm sorry for say the "N" word and then people followed. I realize you made this wiki so this doesn't happen, and therfore, I wont do it again. Im sorry Zanna. :( -- 09:21, July 19, 2011 (UTC) so I guess reddy still doesn't kie our camp, because he's opposing Snow for featured camper just cuz "of her performance in the alleged "other wiki" can u believe that? Everybody's Bloomin! 13:58, July 19, 2011 (UTC) hey, zanna, i did quite a bit of editing here. so what happened the other day with reddy, i logged off when i thought we would get shut down. Everybody's Bloomin! 15:08, July 19, 2011 (UTC) can u help me fill up back to the island? Everybody's Bloomin! 15:18, July 19, 2011 (UTC) are admins able to make others admins? Everybody's Bloomin! 15:35, July 19, 2011 (UTC) are we going to have an admin election? Everybody's Bloomin! 15:41, July 19, 2011 (UTC) So Snow's gone, my blog is deleted by someone, and having this other wiki just seems to be making things worse. I think we should just delete this and try to make things different at the other wiki. Everybody's Bloomin! 00:27, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Reddy blocked me for my blog... that sucks... and i don't even know how long its for. can u ask him for me when u get the chance? Everybody's Bloomin! 00:29, July 20, 2011 (UTC) and notify all the camps i am in or host, so they know. Everybody's Bloomin! 00:30, July 20, 2011 (UTC) never mind, i checked, and its 3 weeks. please notify my camps anyway. Everybody's Bloomin! 00:32, July 20, 2011 (UTC) i asked rex to do it since u weren't on at the time. Everybody's Bloomin! 00:44, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Honesty is the way to go. Besides with your ban you have no choiceOn the Floor, E.T. and She's So Gone. 17:48, July 20, 2011 (UTC) 1 year! [[User:Snowgirl57|On the Floor, E.T. and She's So Gone. 18:03, July 20, 2011 (UTC) We want to do a wiki war!--[[User:Snowgirl57|On the Floor, E.T. [[User blog:Snowgirl57|and She's So Gone. 00:56, July 21, 2011 (UTC)